


Five Times Cameron Mitchell catches Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran making out

by hariboo



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title says it all. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Cameron Mitchell catches Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran making out

**Five Times Cameron Mitchell catches Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran making out**

_i. not together_

He doesn't mean to. _Really_, he doesn't. But with Sam in Atlantis and Teal'c taking the rare weekend off to see Rya'c, Cam is very bored and Vala's gotten pretty good with the basketball, and a three on three with SG-6 is as good a way to pass the time as any.

Cam doesn't even go to check and see Vala is in her room, because it's a Saturday and Jackson's on base with some translations that he's been downright giddy over in Cam's opinion. So Vala definitely wouldn't be in her room, nope. She's taken a shine to Jackson's translations as of late, which really should make everybody nervous, seeing as she seems to encourage it. And that, well, _that_ had been a surprise.

He's about to push Jackson's office door open when he hears, "Daniel, I thought we were supposed to be working on your new favourite translations. Not that I'm complaining." The accented, and slightly husky, voice is followed by giggles, and Cam's eyebrow goes up. Out of the two in the office, he definitely wouldn't have expected Vala to be the one wanting to get back to work, but just as he's about to step into the obvious Twilight Zone that Jackson's office must have become, he hears another and in Cam's opinion, far more disturbing sound.

"Trust me, these aren't my new favourite anything." Jackson's voice is holding a distinct tone that all red-blooded males understand – lust. And while Cam knows he shouldn't, because he really doesn't need the nightmares, or the proof that Teal'c won that particular bet, he does. He tilts his head forward, keeping his body in the shadow of the door and then promptly blinks at the sight he sees.

Vala is, as usual, sitting on the table, papers on either side of her, but that's not what dries the inside of Cam's mouth. It's the position Jackson is in in front of her. He is sitting on his stool in the space between Vala's legs and he is cupping one pale cheek, tilting Vala's head forward. There is definite intimacy there, and not new intimacy if Cam's blue eyes are reading the situation right. They are invading the other's personal space, and while that isn't a surprise in itself, the slight tension they tend to carry is gone. Vala's legs are on either side of Jackson's and it looks like it would only take a pull from Jackson's arms to deposit Vala in his lap. Cam wonders how the man is holding back, because Cam is fairly sure he wouldn't be able to, especially since Vala is wearing one of her black tank tops today.

Then, as if Jackson is reading his mind, he moves. "Like you said, it feels like time for a break." He slides himself closer and rests one hand on a thigh, tugging Vala's face down. Vala in return, grips the man's shoulder to lever herself for the kiss. Cam looks away for a second and chokes back a chuckle when he notices that one of them has blocked the surveillance camera. Just before their mouths meet she manages out, "I meant leave the base, especially since no one knows about us here," their lips brush, "yet." And suddenly Cam feels like the worst kind of intruder and an even worse friend. Because if anything he's learned SG-1 shares a lot of secrets between themselves, and while they'll share them eventually, they share them when they want to. Some are just inherent and are never expressed with words at all.

He moves back from the door as quietly as he can, because they really don't seem like they want to be interrupted and if, _when_, they want to tell him they're together, they will. Still, a warm smile crosses his face and he barely hears the last words from the room, in Vala's husky tone, "Well you know, now except for Mitchell."

The words are followed by a chuckle. "He won't tell."

Cam shakes his head even though he knows they're right and he won't. He might have to change the date with the bet with Teal'c, Sam and the generals though.

 

_ii. offworld_

They are always rather good about their relationship when on a mission. They know they have to be professional because sometimes, even though it's tough, it's not always about each other. They are members of a team, and a team is not just a couple.

It had been a bit awkward at first. Cameron hadn't wanted to take any chances and tried to split them up at first and even though they worked well separately, it soon became obvious they worked best together. Even without the taboo of their relationship hanging over their head. They just looked after each other the best, almost as if it was ingrained in their beings. Still there were the missions where Vala was better of with Sam (before she left for Atlantis, after it was one alien, one human per group and even missing their fifth, it was okay) or Teal'c, and those went fine too. Well, as fine as any SG-1 mission went.

Today though, they were being very bad team members, but really who could blame them. They were on a friendly planet and Cam and Teal'c were playing that odd form of football (similar to how the ancient Aztecs had played it, Daniel had informed them) and they had been left to their wonderful accommodations with the hot springs. So, yes, who could really blame them, Vala thought, as Daniel pressed his wonderfully firm body against hers.  His hands were working their way up the slope of her stomach and his lips did the opposite with her neck.

Vala was gripping his head with her hands, fingers gently running through his hair, and with a dreamy smile on her lips she arched her neck to allow Daniel's lips have easier access to their desired spot. She was kissing her way down his cheek when she heard the stumble and curse. Looking up, she detangled herself from Daniel as his head snapped up and his forehead met with her chin when they both went to turn, with a wince at the collision, to Cam.

Cam, who stood with cheeks burning a soft pink, was holding a towel over his shoulder. He shifted on his feet, rubbing at his neck and avoiding their eyes, mumbling rapidly, "I was just coming to check out the hot springs… Um, Medai said they were good for relaxing muscle tension and me and the big guy just finished an all out match with those kids." He dropped his eyes from the sky to Vala and Daniel, who were both more or less fully dressed, even if Vala was tugging down her black tank top with a smile.  Cam glared at the amusement in her eyes and narrowed his own, "I didn't know you two would still be here. Doing that…" He motion with his hand, and Vala had to struggle not to smirk.

Sliding her eyes to Daniel, she found that her partner was fighting the pink blush to his cheeks at getting caught manhandling her so wonderfully, and decided to give them both a break. Looping her arm around Daniel's, she sent a grin Cam's way, "Don't worry, Cameron, we were about to take this to our room. You have just sped up the process." Winking, she heard Cam groan as they moved past him, rolling his eyes.

Daniel, for his worth, just tightened his arm around her and kissed her cheek before shouting back, "Thanks for that, Mitchell, the bed is much more comfortable anyway."

Turning to Daniel in surprise, as he rarely encouraged some of her more teasing statements, Vala met mischievous blue eyes and leant forward for a sweet kiss that not even Cam's reproach ("Jackson! So not something I needed to know. You two are so on timeout for the next two missions.") could ruin.

 

_iii. different world _

Of all the things Daniel thought he would be doing in Atlantis when he finally had the time to truly appreciate the city for its full worth, pressing Vala Mal Doran to one of the balconies as he kissed the breath from her mouth was not one of them. Not that it wasn't a good way to spend his time, but he hadn't planned on it, not when he had stepped on the _Prometheus_ that first time, though he had been kissed by her on that trip too, so maybe there had been a foreshadowing element to that trip after all. He hadn't even planned it on this trip with the _Apollo_, coming to visit Sam with the rest of the team or even half an hour ago when he decided to take a break and found Vala chatting with Teyla and her baby boy on of the balconies.

When he had joined the two women, Vala had been holding the still tiny boy and grinning at him while she regaled Teyla with stories of growing up in her village and offering her services should Teyla ever need a babysitter or need someone to teach the fine art of lock picking to her son. Teyla had been smiling and laughing warmly when he joined them, nodding his greetings and pointing out to Vala that the child should probably learn to read Ancient first, after Athosian, and that Teyla probably didn't want her child to start with crime so early ("Or ever, Dr. Jackson, should I be fortunate." Teyla had grinned, "but lock picking would be a practical skill to have, if my son should have friends like Col. Sheppard and Rodney in his life. They have become quite intimate with jail cells." Vala had grinned, triumphantly and he had rolled his eyes.)

They had chatted with Teyla for a few more minutes when the woman hand smoothed a hand over her son's head and smiled at them. "If you will excuse me for a brief second, I shall get his afternoon bottle." When Vala had gone to hand the little boy over, Teyla had stopped her, "No need, Vala, he is enjoying his time with you. I shall be back shortly."

"Are you sure, Teyla?" Vala eyes had suddenly gone brighter and Daniel knew of the other child she had been remembering, the child she never got to hold at all, and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I am sure." Teyla had nodded.

"And don't worry, I'm here if you begin to freak out." He had put in with a cheeky smile that had gotten him a chuckle as Teyla left and Vala had narrowed her eyes and huffed at him, turning back to the baby.

They had stood for a few seconds and he rested his forehead against her temple, "He's small, isn't he?"

Vala's voice was heavy when she answered, "Adria wasn't even this tiny, not that I really know."

At her words Daniel felt like telling her their baby would be different, but as soon as the thought passed through his brain he dismissed it and pushed it back to be studied at a later date. He cupped her chin instead, carefully moving her to face him, mindful of the baby between them, "It was different with Adria. And not your fault." He then pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and felt Vala shift the baby into a more secure hold as she kissed back. When Daniel pushed his hands into Vala's hair and tilted her face, he suddenly understood that he did want a child with her, and kissed her harder, tugging at her bottom lip gently.

He felt Vala's smile against his lips as they softly parted and rested their noses and forehead together. They were moving in for another kiss when they heard the balcony doors open and were about to turn to face Teyla when they were greeted by the sight of Cam.

"Oh no you don't!" Cam looked scandalised as he surveyed the scene in front of him. "You are not corrupting this child, it's not even yours to corrupt." With a few decisive movements he moved across the balcony and deftly plucked the baby from Vala's arms, leaving Vala looking like Cam just told her he was a Goa'uld, and shifted the boy expertly on his shoulder.

"You two should be ashamed. Don't you know kids pick up things like that?" Cam turned his head to face the tiny boy who was now currently engrossed with his dog tags. "That's right, don't you, buddy? Now forget everything these two hormone-addled, so called adult just showed you…" Daniel and Vala shared an amused looked as Cam cooed at the baby, his voice soft. "Now where's mama?" Cam directed at the baby, expecting an answer from Daniel and Vala.

"Teyla went to get his afternoon bottle. She should be back soon." Daniel grinned at the sight, as Cam tugged his tags from the tiny mouth, and knew the sight would not be too different should the baby change. Next to him, Vala chuckled and leaned against his side.

Cam nodded, " Well why don't we go find mama and see about that bottle, what do say, little guy?"

"That will not be necessary, Col. Mitchell, I am back." The doors had opened right behind Cam and he turned to face Teyla who stood behind, bottle in hand, and smile gracing her face. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, not a problem," Cam narrowed his eyes at Daniel and Vala, "just saving the little guy here from the bad influences around him."

In Daniel's opinion Teyla looked deeply amused. "Oh? I was not aware that Dr. Jackson and Vala would be detrimental influences on my child." She stepped closer to Cam, ready to take the baby from him, when Cam lifted the baby up in his arms and grinned widely at him, holding him up above his head.

"Oh, they are, they just hide it well." He glared at them as he brought the gurgling baby down and, next to Daniel, Vala stuck her tongue out at Cam.

"I see, well, now I am fully informed." Teyla shared a sidelong glance with Vala, and Daniel could tell they were both trying to share a laugh over Cam right now. Later, who knew?

Again Teyla tried to take her baby back to feed him, when Cam's eyes feel on the bottle. "Can I feed him?" Pulling out his most charming smile for Teyla, Cam held the baby closer to him.

"Do you know how?" Vala and Teyla asked at the same time, both with their eyebrows raised.

Cam looked almost affronted. "Of course. I would feed my nephew all the time after my sister-in-law had him, and let me tell you, that boy could pack it away."

After a beat Teyla passed the bottle over and Cam shifted the baby with a practiced ease as he began to feed him. He then smiled up at the three others on the balcony, that clearly said 'I told you so' and moved towards the doors. "Now let's go see what Uncle John and mean old Uncle Rodney are up to and show them how feeding you is done." With another grin Cam winked at them and turned to find John and Rodney.

As Cam left, Teyla turned to Daniel and Vala, "I should go also and make sure my son is not used as a tool to display male prowess."

Vala grinned, "the fact that they use a baby and how well they feed him as their gauging tool, just shows who still beats them in the gym."

Teyla laughed at that and nodded, "Well said, I shall see you two later." She waved and stepped of the balcony, leaving it to Daniel and Vala once again.

"You know, between Cam, Teal'c and Sam, and now Ronon, Col. Sheppard and Rodney, any baby born into the SGC or Atlantis would be the best cared for and the most spoiled." Daniel pulled Vala against him, warmed by the bright smile that graced her face.

"Yes, it would be, if Cameron would stop impeding the process." Vala brushed her nose against his, eyes shining.

Daniel pressed his lips against her, softly, tugging her hips closer to his. "Maybe we should stop starting the process in public places.

Vala wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. "But what would be the fun in that." Again, Vala was finding herself pressed between Daniel and balcony railing and for once neither was worried about Cam or anyone else, they were busy.

 

_iv. undercover_

Over the radio Cam heard the woman's silky voice, "So Vala, is this your boy?"

Snorting, Cam could only imagine Jackson's reaction and adjusted his binoculars as he watched the scene from his perch, and as the image cleared he had to imagine no longer. Awkwardly shifting from his position next to Vala, Jackson stammered out, "No! I'm not – I'm not her boy!"

The second he said, Cam knew it was wrong thing to say and suspected the Jackson and Vala knew it too, especially if their quick looks to each other were anything to go by. He winced, hoping that either Vala or Jackson (though Cam was betting on Vala now) could fix this. And quickly.

Vala did. (Cam owed himself a six-pack.)

"No, Ina, he's not my _boy_, nor am I his _girl_ if that's what you're thinking." Her voice followed Jackson's almost immediately and she slipped closer to the man, and Cam hoped she had a plan in mind. From what he could see, Vala pressed her palm to Jackson's shoulder, and thankfully Jackson didn't push it away.  She tilted her head up to Jackson's and Cam could imagine her grin, he watched as Jackson seemed to meet her eyes and then Vala did something that Cam was sure shocked both him and Jackson.

Vala moved her hand and gripped his neck, and even as Cam heard a whispered and rushed apology, he was sure this moment would be worth everything even if the mission went wrong, as Vala pressed her lips fully to Jackson's. The kiss looked deep and intense, and Cam wished the binoculars had a recording device because he could make a mint with this. Vala pushed her body against Jackson's and Cam's eyes widened when he saw as the man's hands hovered unsure for a second and then gripped Vala's hips and from what Cam could see, gripped them tightly.

Then just as quickly Vala and Jackson seemed to think it was convincing enough (Cam sure did) and separated. From what he could see, with the binoculars plastered against his eyes, Cam would swear on pain of death that both looked just a little too flushed and smiley. The moment was followed by Vala's words, and Cam had to hold back a laugh, "We're partners, love. The best kind." Her voice was thick and it held no questions as to what she meant by the words she had just uttered.

Cam did snicker as he saw the woman, Ina, move away from the duo, frowning. Her eyes trailed over Jackson and Cam watched as Jackson once again stiffened next to Vala. "Well, pity for me, but I do like your proposal Vala, so let's see how we can help each other."

Smiling, Cam watched as Jackson and Vala moved away with Ina and as Jackson covertly signalled to him with two clicks of his hidden radio and then shutting it off, letting Cam know it was going well. (Cam could tell. He was so telling Teal'c about this when they got back to the cargo ship).

An hour later as Jackson and Vala headed back towards him, Cam chuckled at the duo as they now walked surprisingly quiet next to each other. He had almost half expected them to be arguing with each other, but maybe they had before they had gotten to him. When they reached him, he gave them a grin and he could tell that both knew he had seen.

"Hey there, you two." Cam rubbed a hand against his mouth, hiding his smile. At least trying to.

"Mitchell." Jackson looked at him with a clear warning in his eyes and Cam took half of it to heart.

"So how was the meeting?" He gave a wink to Vala, who blushed (surprising him for a moment) before she grinned widely, showing all her teeth.

"It went fabulous. Ina took a liking to Daniel." She spared Jackson a look and again, surprisingly to Cam, her blush seemed to return for a beat.

Jackson only rolled his eyes. "Vala…" His voice was measured and had a tone of irritation to it signalling to Cam that Jackson was not amused. He almost managed to interrupt Jackson before he said something that would make the rest of the walk back to the cargo ship tense but didn't manage it. "Can you stop?" Jackson's tone was colder than Cam had heard in a long time in regards to Vala and he prepared for a fight.

Vala stiffened. "What? She did, or did you not notice when she was eyeing you? Actually, you didn't which is why I had to save your ass."

"Save my… Look, I can admit I didn't play that perfectly, but your solution was ridiculous at best." Jackson crossed his arms and frowned. "Anyway, it meant nothing. It only matters that we got the agreement."

"Maybe so, but it worked and now we have a trade agreement with her, so you can just deal with it." Vala's eyes sharpened and misted, then she huffed and turned to Cam, "She liked our deal. And she'll be expecting bi-monthly meets."

Cam nodded, "Sounds fine. You two did good."

Jackson snorted, but Cam gave Vala a smile and nodded to her, "So maybe next time you take me?"

Vala smiled as they began walking and shook her head, "Sorry, Mitchell, but now that I've established that Daniel and I, here, are true partners, taking you might dispute that, and it would not be good. Ina is very big on honesty as much as she is on loyalty and money."

"So if you and Jackson ever come back here…" Cam looked between Vala and Daniel, the former biting her lips.

"Yes. Though, I doubt we'll go back now." She waved the insinuation off, but Cam watched as her eyes drifted to Jackson.

Jackson for his part only furrowed his brow, "Of course, why am I not surprised?"

"It's not like we have to come here all the time, Daniel." Vala walked up to him.

"But Landry will want us, well, me, to check on this every once in while. You should have though about that, Vala." Jackson gave Vala a despairing look.

Vala crossed her arms and stood in front of him, "Oh, well I'm so sorry, Daniel, but since you clearly mentioned it meant nothing except for the trade agreement, then you should be fine pretending to like me every once in a while." Vala stared him down before she turned and headed into the cargo ship where Teal'c was waiting. "Forgive me for burdening you so."

Choosing not to comment on anything, Cam followed Jackson in as he followed Vala in, but he swore that in that last second before he stepped into the ship he saw a small smile quirk Jackson's lips. It was wiped off too quickly for Cam to be sure though.

 

_v. not alone _

Cam runs into General Jack O'Neill in the elevator on the way topside. Both are in their civies and the general nods to him as he steps on.

"Heading home, Mitchell?" Jack intones in a voice that almost sounds like he's about to tell a joke.

Cam nods back, "Yes, sir. I have a game and beer waiting for me there." He shifts his weight and moves out of the way as one of the scientist goes to steps off on level 10.

"Colts?" Jack questions, as if he knows the answer already.

Cam is almost surprised, but there is no other game on tonight, and he really doesn't follow baseball. "Yes, sir."

"Yeah, Manning's having a good season so far, isn't he?" The general's smile is genuine, relaxing Cam a bit. It's not that he's nervous in Jack's presence except, yeah, he kinda is. This is the man that gave him his team, though Cam's not sure he planned it that way and okay, in a way he's Cam's hero, after his father of course.

"They might make it to the Super Bowl undefeated, if they keep it up."

"No one's gotten there since the '72 Dolphins," Jack points out, but shrugs anyway, "but it sure looks that way." They reach the top level and as Jack steps off the lift he turns to Cam, "I'm actually heading to Daniel's to watch it too. You game?"

Blinking, Cam wonders for a second if General Jack O'Neill just asked him what he thinks he did. He manages out the only though in his brain at the moment, "Jackson watches football?"

Jack lets out a chuckle as he signs out, "Vala got him to by a new TV. 42 inch plasma."

At those last three words, Cam practically feels his mouth water, this time he does let out a quiet, "Nice."

"Oh, yeah." Jack grins, "Sometimes I really love that girl." As they move toward the parking lot Cam notices that the general doesn't even ask about which car they're taking and Cam only marginally realises he didn't really agree out loud, but as then they approach Jack's car, a 1969 Z-28 Camaro. At the smooth lines and deep blue colour of the car, Cam's swallows his words and steps easily into the car. He just manages to hold back a groan at the leather seats. He vaguely wonders who keeps the car for the general when he leaves for Washington, if he doesn't have anyone, Cam would happily take up the task.

As Jack starts the car he mentions to Cam that they have to stop off for beer and Cam nods as he already figured that. Jackson's alcohol tolerance is downright depressing and the only alcohol the man keeps in stock in his house are wine and whatever Vala buys. Still, it's better to be safe than sorry and wine really isn't a football drink. They end up getting two cases because even though it's only Cam and Jack right now, Vala lives in that house and she can literally drink them all under the table.

When they get there Cam is about to ring the doorbell when Jack pulls out a set of keys and opens the door as if it were his own. And even though Cam has his own set of keys to Jackson's house, as well as Sam's, he would never think of using them so casually unless the situation called for it. Hell, not even on team night, when he's expected to barge in, does he use them like the general just did. As he follows Jack inside, Cam wonders when he'll get to that point.

Inside, they pass the foyer and begin making their way to the kitchen, it's so quiet that Cam thinks that Daniel and Vala must be out, and then they pass the living room. Almost skidding to a stop, Cam's eyes blink as he is greeted with the sight of Vala straddling Jackson in what looked to be a very lacy and blue bra. One of Jackson's hands is lost in dark hair and the other is palming its way up Vala's back, their lips attached in a brutal-looking kiss.

Cam can't help but stare for a beat.

Jack only keeps moving to the kitchen like nothing has happened.

It takes Cam another beat, but he manages to get his bearings back and clears his throat. "Uh, hey, you two."

At his voice Jackson's head snaps from Vala's, their lips literally making a popping sound as they separate, and he turns to Cam flushed and confused as hell. "Mitchell, what the hell are you doing here?"

Cam lifts a shoulder in an awkward shrug determined not to let the situation get to him. After all, Jackson and Vala have been hot and heavy for months and yeah, it was totally natural, totally. "Just passing by to watch the game, um, the general let me in." Cam motions to the kitchen and begins to make his way there too.

"Jack?" Jackson calls out and from the other side of the door they hear, "Hey, where are the chips?"

Jackson groans and lifts Vala, who by this point had been fending off her grin, off his lap. "You couldn't even knock?" They only hear the distinct sounds of bags being shuffled around.

"So, what did you and Jack get?" Vala, too amused by the situation in Cam's opinion, just grabs her top and slides it on. She smiles at Cam and gets up from Jackson's lap, kissing his forehead, after she places a pillow on his lap and pats it, giving him another kiss before she stands to face Cam. Cam does not need to look at Jackson to picture the narrowing of his eyes at the action.

"Um, beer and hot dogs." Cam answers while Vala moves towards him and loops her arm around his, leading him into the kitchen. On the other side of the door Jack already has a beer open and offers another two to them.

"Thank you, darling." Vala takes it with a smile and drops a sweet kiss on Jack's cheek settling herself onto one of the island chairs.

Jack leans next to her and clinks his bottle with hers in a makeshift toast. "How much longer do you think he'll be pissy?" They both share a dangerous and amused look making Cam glad he is not in Jackson's position of having these two at almost constant collaboration to make his life a rollercoaster of provocation.

"Give it a few minutes, at least until his erection goes down." Vala replies with a smirk and takes a drink from her beer. Jack nods in agreement and once again moves to get the food going.

Cam takes a long, deep drink from his beer wondering, _why is it always me?_

__


End file.
